


Formalities Aside

by LordOnisyr



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOnisyr/pseuds/LordOnisyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William tried to maintain a clear line between himself and his subordinates, a line Ronald Knox's flirting and an unlikely person's encouragement tempted him to cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenmiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenmiu/gifts).



**Part 1**

William had little patience with anyone, though fresh eggs from the academy tended to grate on him even more. Their lack of experience meant clumsiness and inefficiency. Such was to be expected from a new recruit, but that didn't mean William had to like it.

There were a few who came to dispatch in perfect lockstep ready to please, then there were those who thought passing the final exam and getting their spectacles and scythes made them some sort of conquering hero. The first kind William took no small amount of pleasure in barking at a little harder and tapping a little more frequently to keep them respectful (or just scared). The second kind were not as easy to keep control of, they were the ones with the least amount of discipline and the least amount of respect (or proper fear).

Then there was Ronald Knox.

Knox certainly fell into the second category, though he was almost a special kind of aggravating. He wasn't merely cocky and disrespectful, he took all that to a new level. His manners were lacking, his work was sloppy, he took more interest in the secretarial pool than his clients, worst of all he seemed so bloody proud of his slacking. He was respectful to his superiors in address, though his tone as of late was too familiar for William's liking.

What smacked against every nerve though was how open he was about his lack of caring around his superior. No officer should be talking as much as Knox did about going drinking right after this one collection or how many secretaries he had bedded. William knew too many reapers took that same lifestyle and he knew full well it was common. For William it was how blatant Knox was being about his lack of care and within earshot of his supervisor. How the hell he ended up with Grell Sutcliff for a Designated Senior was a question that plagued the universe. Who's idea of a joke was this?

In the past few months Ronald Knox had been trying to act a bit more social with William for whatever reason. It started as light chatter in the hallway and attempts at conversation that were quickly waved off by the uninterested party. After a short while William wasn't even dismissing him and actually tolerating his nonsense, giving him a few grunts in his direction hoping he would take the hint and go away. He didn't, in fact this reaction had the opposite effect.

At least once a week Knox was dropping by William's office, he would start by leaving some paperwork or even asking a question about how to fill out whatever form or if one could get away with whatever reaping procedure. He wouldn't just speak his peace and leave, he would linger and try to strike up a conversation. He would get resoundingly kicked out the moment William realized his formal business was over.

For whatever reason this became more of a habit, continuing to come back and chat after getting scolded against wasting everyone's time. Eventually William just gave up, he did not want to admit Knox's pratter was actually relaxing to a certain extent. Perhaps it was background noise, perhaps it was a validating reminder of all the idiocy that ran rampant in this office he had to work through.

Knox's little visits went from once a week to a few times a week. William noticed the frequency, but for some reason wasn't saying anything. At first Knox would stay in the doorway and say a few words, soon he was inching his way more into the office. William just kept his eyes on his work and mouth shut when Knox started sitting down by his desk or leaning against stacks of paperwork. William asked himself more than a few times why he tolerated this, why he didn't just lock his door. The thought was always lost in the midst of typing and inane chatter about football and French menswear.

Then again he tolerated Sutcliff's same nasty habit of dropping by as well, though Sutcliff was different; Somehow he considered their relationship a bit different by circumstances and practices. There was a place in his mind that considered Sutcliff more a peer than a subordinate, no amount of self-scolding could scrub that away. Then there were their occasional off-hours activities, that was another bad habit for which scolding himself was useless. Regardless it was a poor example and a poor precedent.

Odds were Knox knew full well about how loose William allowed himself to be with Sutcliff and insisted on the same treatment. This reason alone should have made William quicker to establish stricter boundaries, though he didn't bother; not with Sutcliff and now not with Knox. William was thinking more and more that he must enjoy being entertained by complete fools.

Knox stopped by again one afternoon, talking about some hot date he had that night. William just working and not even look at him, but that rough manner of speech just grated on him. Everything about Knox grated on him. William periodically looked up from his typing and beheld the object of his scorn.

His collar was always unfastened and his tie was loose, William caught a glimpse of his bare collarbone before barking at him to adjust his tie. Knox obliged, though kept talking. He swore he saw Knox slightly widen his collar before buttoning it, revealing a hint of tone muscle. William looked down, then back up to see the patch of black underneath that messy blond mop. Blond and black hair was the trend these days; William always thought alteration powers should be used for more practical purposes.

He always wore these finely tailored, Italian suits that draped well over his wiry form. The thought passed through William's head briefly if he had been an athlete at some point, this thought was replaced immediately with the nagging wonder of where the hell was he getting the money to dress so frivolously. Just who the hell did he think he was? William's glance then turned to that watch on his wrist. He could only imagine where he acquired it, it looked functional but too flashy. William caught a glimpse of a toned forearm underneath his sleeve and a few wisps of pale hair on his arm before pulling his gaze away and going back to his work.

Knox's hand was now on William's desk and he was leaning down. William could almost feel his breath on his face, a chill ran down his spine.

"By the way I've been meanin' to ask, what cologne are you wearing, sir? It's got a nice fragrance."

William's body tensed up and he gritted his teeth.

"He doesn't wear any, dear boy; but I do believe it's a brand of Austrian soap if I'm not mistaken."

William gave a hard huff and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was exactly who he needed to drop by. It was bad enough dealing with Knox's nonsense, now he had to deal with Sutcliff right now too.

"What was the brand, dearest William?" Sutcliff continued, probably with that pointed-tooth grin though William didn't even want to look at him.

"Knox off with you, Sutcliff this had better be important," William barked.

"Nice chattin' with ya," Knox said.

William's eyes trailed up and he saw Knox waving out of the corner of his eye.

"We should hit the pub sometime, you and I," Knox said with a little smirk. "I bet we could have a smashing time."

"Out!"

Knox smirked and spun around, walking out of the office. William went back to typing, though he could see Sutcliff looking back at Knox, then looking down his way. He heard a giggle that sliced right through him. William readied a few creative ways of telling him to piss off, but Sutcliff was surprisingly keeping his mouth shut. He dropped some reports on his desk, making a comment about "you're a busy little dear," before blowing a kiss and leaving. At last William had some quiet, though he knew it was only temporary.

Of course Sutcliff was back later that evening, this time shutting the door and bringing a chair beside William's desk. There would be no brief words and pleasant quiet now. Sutcliff's own brand of inane chatter was to be expected, then he turned the conversation to Knox's earlier visit.

"You want to bang him into next week don't you?"

William sighed hard and resisted the urge to kick his teeth in for this declaration. Sutcliff's meaning of the phrase "bang" was a little obvious. He must have been frowning quite mightily given Sutcliff's little giggle.

"You don't think I'm oblivious to these things? Me of all people?" Sutcliff just had to continue. "I see the way you look at him, those little love scowls, the way your eyes trail up his body. He is a handsome lad."

"Then why don't you go after him?" William huffed, planting a glare on him. "Gods know you're not exactly modest about your co-workers."

"I'm interested in men, love, not little boys. He's a brat; handsome yes, by but an overly flashy brat with no danger. He looks like he could be nicely schooled by someone with more experience; someone who could whip him into shape."

William paused and looked at the wall across from him. Was he really hearing this?

"And who might this be?" William couldn't believe he was feeling into this either.

"Don't play coy with me, sweetie."

William looked right in his eyes, seeing Grell batting those false eyelashes.

"Let me guess, you want me to express my carnal interest in this boy just so you can go and splash his blood in a jealous rage," William replied, putting some papers away in a file.

"No, I would do no such thing," Grell said evenly. "We've got our thing, darling."

William had the misfortune of looking in his direction when he winked at him and flashed those pointed teeth.

"But you could use a little more shaking up," Grell continued. "You're too bloody stiff and you know this. Dearest Ronald, however, is nothing but youthful trouble. A little trouble could be good for you; loosen up your old joints."

Grell rubbed William's shoulder, William batted Grell's hand away and adjusted his glasses. He knew he should just shoo him away, or better yet dropkick him through the door. The direction of this conversation was making him ill, though somehow there was a little nagging voice in his head to keep listening.

"Sutcliff, I am aware the concept of logic is alien to you and trying to force some into that empty brain of yours is not only futile, it's a risk to anyone's sanity," William said, adjusting the row of pens on his desk. "Though perhaps you need a few lessons in reality and I am enough of a masochist to attempt them."

"Well we both know you're a masochist," Grell said.

William saw Grell shift in his seat and grin out of the corner of his eye, though he tried to ignore it.

"Forgetting whatever our torrid history has been, I am still a supervisor and he is very much a junior. The rank and age difference would make any relations between us most inappropriate. For another he is in strong need of discipline and I need to be the authority figure, not another distraction."

"And although I know drilling some common sense into that thick skull of yours is futile and maddening, perhaps I should make an attempt as well. You can't have the same stick up the rear attitude when dealing with everyone and your head can't be in your ledger all the time."

"Maybe you should try it sometime, perhaps we could get some more things accomplished. Maybe you could actually be a decent senior by example."

"Or maybe if you show little Ronnie a few rough nights and he will be saluting you in lock step and handing in some of the crispest paperwork in the realms. There are other ways to command respect."

William gave a profound eye roll. This was all so bloody ridiculous, he couldn't believe he was allowing this conversation to continue.

"And you know our boy has his eye on you," Grell continued, looking down at his red painted nails.

William picked up a file and started rifling through the pages inside.

"For one, he's a brownnoser, anyone can see that. He's currying favor with me, though I doubt he's of your degeneration."

"And your's too."

William tensed up and adjusted his glasses, seeing Grell's dirty grin.

"If you haven't heard for the thousandth time he has a harem of secretaries, William said, then muttering, "and so many potentials for harassment complaints,"

"He's a strapping young buck, dear, he's bold and virile. Though I can just tell those secretaries are snacks to him; he needs something a bit more meaty."

"He needs a little starvation in that respect. Even if he has that inclination, the worst thing I could do is play into his hand."

"Then play him in your hand, if you know what I mean."

William tried to ignore the lewd hand gesture Sutcliff made, but it was futile.

"Really, Will, this could be a good thing for you," Grell said. "It's not like you've never been involved in a little behind the scenes maneuvering."

"Or rather I made a grave mistake."

William cast a pointed glare to Sutcliff, who simply giggled and put a dramatic hand to his chest.

"What's existence without a few grave mistakes? Being correct all the time is boring, though being so repressed is even worse, I know I've tried to drill that into your skull too many times."

Grell rose from his seat and lightly tapped William on the head a couple times with his knuckles before running his fingers through his hair. William allowed it if it meant he were finally leaving him alone.

"Give it some consideration, dearest," Grell said. "And make sure to get some sleep."

Grell kissed him on the cheek, then walked to the door, blowing a kiss at William as he left the room. Finally William had some bloody peace.

He did get some sleep that night but it wasn't a pleasant rest. He dreamt he was walking into a richly decorated bedroom; dark mahogany furniture and crystal lamps all over. A vase of roses was set on a small table in the middle of the room. He looked over to the bed; there was Knox lying nude in the middle of a plush white quilt. His hands and ankles bound in leather straps and his legs were spread open. He was gyrating his pelvis and displaying his (well proportioned) nethers, kissing the air and winking at him.

Somehow William was unclothed as well. He took one look at Knox. His eyes running hungrily over that youthful body. He growled and jumped on top of him, grabbing his hair, thrusting into him hard, and slapping that smarmy little face. Knox writhed under him, panting and moaning; how lovely it was to hear that smug voice screaming.

William suddenly woke in a sweat, feeling his pajama bottoms a ghastly mess. He swiftly rose and changed from his soiled clothes, grumbling about the nonsense that found its way into his mind. He went back into bed, muttering curses at Sutcliff for putting such rubbish ideas into his head. Sutcliff was deranged, Knox insignificant, end of story. The thought gave him enough peace to go back to sleep.

There were no more odd dreams that night, thankfully. That didn't mean William was any more rested or any less perturbed going into the office the next morning. He plowed through his tasks, though no work he did could purge the lewd images that popped up in his brain at random to taunt him. Thankfully Knox himself only popped in the office for a passing moment and didn't stay for a visit. William really wasn't interested in even thinking on that one let alone dealing with his nonsense.

There were no dreams that night, he went into the office the next morning most refreshed.

Then Knox showed back up at his door. William looked up from his desk and there he was.

His mind intended to bark at him to leave him the hell alone right now, though the thought was never articulated. Instead he allowed him to enter, took a few of his reports with a simple nod, though said nothing when he started griping about some boring assignment he had just been on. William's bile rose with the thought that he was saying this to his supervisor, though he was trying harder not to think on that dream. The more he talked, the more William wanted to punch him through the doorway; at least that action would be more agreeable than what else he could be doing with him.

Knox then picked up a nice fountain pen from William's desk and started looking it over; a pen William had had for around for half a century that had did not cost a small amount. William's hand shot up and grabbed the pen, he was about to snatch it back when he felt a gloved finger slightly rub against his hand. William froze his position, seeing Knox's finger still in its place. Knox's posture suddenly stiffened, his cheeks blanched and beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. He looked at William, then nervously glanced down at his guilty finger. William just stared at him with a blank expression.

Ronald casually pulled his finger back, though William snatched it up in his other hand. Ronald let out a yelp, sweat now streaming down his face.

"Might I ask what that was all about?" William said calmly, gently putting the pen back down on the desk.

"Mr. Spears…sir…I don't know…" Knox stuttered back.

William was about to simply let go. He wanted to snap his finger so badly though that could lead to trouble later. Instead something made him hold on, a curiosity perhaps. Sutcliff's words from the other day floated through his head, words he initially brushed aside yet they echoed.

He loosened his grip on Knox's finger, his thumb gently brushing against the tip. Knox's eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly, though the corners of his lips curved upward. Ronald's hand carefully reached for William's, the tips of his fingers caressed against his glove. William felt a chill through his skin, a sudden surge of excitement…or perhaps outrage.

William dropped his grip, Ronald's hand fell hard on the desk. Ronald was frozen, the back of his hand rested on the desk and he stared at William in shock. They locked eyes, Knox's face was now shade of bright crimson

William jumped from his seat and stepped from behind the desk. He marched toward the door, slamming it closed and turning the lock. He then walked around the office, his fingertips tracing a line on the walls with a lingering blue glow. Ronald watched the motion with a gaping expression. William knew he was familiar with charm, it was a basic reaper power to block any sound from coming from a small space. Normally he would call to someone outside to test the charm, though he really wasn't in the mood to play around anymore.

He marched back up to Ronald, one hand grabbing the side of his hair and giving a firm, yet careful pull. Ronald flinched for a moment in response. William then leaned in his ear, slightly loosening his grip.

"Let's get the obvious out of the way, Mr. Knox," William hissed in his ear. "I am your superior officer. I gained my position through blood, sweat, and proper discipline before you were born. I can even have you sacked on the spot, or I can just make your existence here a living hell if I preferred."

"Oh I am certainly aware of that, sir," Ronald replied in a shaky voice.

His fingertips lightly massaged Knox's scalp. Knox shivered, his visibly tense muscles somewhat relaxing.

"Then why this little charade?" William continued, leaning his face closer into Knox's. "Are you trying to curry my favor? Are you daft enough to think cheap flirting will do anything for me but earn you a world of trouble? Or do you see me as another conquest, a more hallowed prize?"

"It was none of that sir, you have my word," Knox sputtered

"Then tell me the real reason."

Knox looked him square in the eyes, his worried expression stiffening to one more resolute. His lips curled a little, looking as if he was trying to find words. William was curious just what the hell he had to say for himself.

"All right fine, I'll admit it," Knox started, his voice stronger. "I…yeah I fancy you."

William profoundly rolled his eyes.

"I could call it a schoolboy fancy, that's probably the easiest way to put it," Knox continued. "I called it that at first, but now I really don't want to. Yeah you're my supervisor, yeah you can knock me around really easily, but to me you're still just a guy."

William cocked an eyebrow and looked down at him. Ronald reached a hand up and caressed the side of his face. William shoved down the instinct to slap it away, instead he allowed the touch.

"You're a handsome guy, sir," Knox said, bushing his hand against William's cheek. "Got that whole air of mystery and danger and all that. Ya know what, maybe I know what Mr. Sutcliff sees in you. The thing that gets me? The thing that really grabs me in? I know you're just a regular decent chap deep down. I know you're more than just knockin' reapers' heads around and barkin' at the louts. But I can see there's a fun guy, or maybe a dangerous guy under that shell of yours. And you know what? I want to get to know that guy better."

William stared at him, his eyes narrowing slightly. He then gave a dirty chuckle.

"I never pegged you for one of those," William snickered.

"Don't get me wrong; yeah I love the girls, but maybe I don't like limitin' meself," Knox replied with a smirk. "And maybe since I've been at this job, I've been appreciating how the laws of humans don't mean bollocks; it's a bit freeing."

The corner of William's mouth turned up in a dirty smirk.

"Out of all the reapers you could go after, you just had to pick me."

"We're both reapers, Mr. Spears; we're both men. Tear down those walls and where are we? Just think about it."

Knox's words somehow sunk in. He could find a thousand things to refute everything he said, but a part of him really didn't want to question it. This could be the result of Sutcliff's encouragement, though he was too mentally drained to think on that too much. Maybe he was curious, maybe he did wonder where this could go.

Knox leaned in closer to William's face. The tip of his nose was now against his cheek, the feeling repulsed him for a moment then made his skin tingle in some anticipation. This was dangerous territory and William adored it.

He slightly turned his head and looked at Knox, who wore a calm expression. The two stared at each other in a tense quiet. William slightly leaned his head in a bit more, he saw Ronald's lips quiver a little then start to pucker. William grabbed both sides of his head hard and yanked him down. Ronald scrambled, nearly falling over though William braced him for a moment. He then planted a hard kiss on his lips; the threshold was crossed, there was no going back now.

Ronald let out a little snicker and kissed him back with just as much gusto, a hand grabbing his tie. William thought his kisses were trained, yet still a bit sloppy. He did have such nice, soft lips. William ran a hand down his back, Ronald arched his back slightly and kissed him deeper.

William wanted to simply savor the moment, but he couldn't lose the reality they were still in his office with the rest of dispatch right outside. William suddenly pushed him off, Ronald scrambled to his feet with heavy breaths. William adjusted his glasses and looked at him, seeing his body trembling and a pleading look on his face. That should have been the end of it, but he was too far now to retreat. He wanted to see where this could go.

"Now is not the time to discuss this," William said, adjusting his glasses by the arm. "We both have better things to do right now."

"But we can't just leave it at this," Knox panted.

William stared at him blankly.

"Your quarters, 9 o'clock tonight, William said.

Knox's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Lower your wards because I won't be knocking," William continued. "Breathe a word of this to anyone and you will regret being born."

"Cross my heart, sir, you've got my word," Knox replied, his finger making an X motion over his chest.

William marched back over to the door, tapping the wall and releasing the charm. He unlocked the door and yanked it open.

"Now out with you," William barked, adjusting his tie.

Knox practically ran for the door, though slowed his pace and left the room without a word. William slammed the door behind him. Everyone else in the office would likely think Knox got chewed out over something, though what did he care.

He went back to his work with a renewed drive. This silliness had cost him precious moments of his time, though William knew he bore much of the blame for it. He shoved out any distracting thoughts for the rest of the day, even the voices in the back of his head scolding him for giving into this.

Self blame would accomplish nothing, though what would engaging in intimacies with Knox, his junior employee, accomplish? The corner of William's mouth quirked up for a moment on the thought. There was only one way to find that out, wasn't there?


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

William's shift ended around 6. He had a little dinner, arranged his schedule, and tried not to pay any mind to the clock. By half past 7 he was feeling a slight unease in his stomach. It was tempting to say this was a simple case of nerves or even sickening regret. Another phrase was nagging a bit more that took William a little more time to admit: anticipation.

The thought crossed his mind for the thousandth time if he should not bother showing up; let that brat sweat out every passing minute, let him agonize over this false promise. It was a more proper reward for all the grief he put him through. The appeal of that idea was smothered by the appeal of every other selfish idea that could not be contained.

At last the clock struck 9. William rose from the desk in his suite and phased to the hallway where he knew Knox's quarters were located; no second thoughts at all.

He put up his invisibility as soon as he materialized in the gray-painted hallway. This wing was entirely junior level reapers; the walls were lined with doorways that lead into small housing cells. Once upon a time he was cooped up in one of these closets as well. From time to time he would have to pay a visit to a misbehaving underling to beat some sense into him or drag him out for duty or punishment. William knew from that experience these spaces had barely changed in the past century, save for the usual technology advancements. He couldn't believe he would be entering one of these again on his own volition.

William stopped in front of the door he knew lead to Knox's room. He passed right through the door without any hesitation, blocking out any opposing thoughts. He entered the tiny room, immediately seeing Knox sitting with one leg over the other in a worn brown recliner. His collar was actually buttoned and his hair was somewhat neatened. A bottle of chardonnay and two glasses sat on a low coffee table, a lit candle in a brass holder was placed in the center. A phonograph on top of a low bookcase played a light movement of Beethoven. William smirked behind his invisibility, looks like he was getting ready for a romantic date.

William took a stance directly in front of Knox and dropped his invisibility. Knox caught sight of him and rose from his seat.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Ronald said with a grand bow.

William cocked an eyebrow and took another look around the room. It was a typical junior's cell, save for the decent rug on the wooden floor and a plush white comforter on the small bed against the wall. The walls were bare, though William was able to spot some stray nails. Perhaps Knox removed a few adornments that might not be his date's style; William could only imagine what they were but really didn't care to think on it.

"It's tidy, so rare to see," William replied.

"Thought you'd appreciate that," Knox said, his hand then motioning to another chair a less than a foot beside his. "Have a seat, sir."

William looked down at the smaller yellow chair, then lowered himself into it. Knox put a glass in front of him, then slid a corkscrew into the cork of the bottle. He lifted the cork and poured the golden contents into William's glass first, then his own.

"This is an 1845, it has a nice sweetness and a bit of a bite," Ronald said, placing the bottle on the table.

"Are you a wine expert, Mr. Knox?" William asked.

"Not really an expert, but I like getting to know lovely things," Knox replied with a wink.

William gave a stiff, mocking snicker. He delicately took hold of the glass' stem and lightly sniffed the contents. He caught the fruity undertones, fortunately nothing else that might have been added to it. Knox took hold of his own glass and raised it.

"To friendship and to exploring new possibilities," Ronald toasted.

William raised his glass politely, Knox clinked glasses with him before taking a sip. William took a light sip himself; it was a decent wine, not too extravagant but rich enough for the apparent occasion.

The two sipped their wine in a uncomfortable silence. Knox tried to start a little small talk about how their days had gone, but William answered with a few curt words and stopped at that. He wasn't really in any mood for conversation. He could tell by the slight shake in Knox's wine glass he was somewhat nervous. William had to admit he was feeling a bit on edge as well. Perhaps it was best to get right to brass tacks, all this small talk was only wasting both their times.

"Is this your way of courting me, Mr. Knox?" William asked.

Ronald gave a nervous chuckle, then sipped his wine a little harder.

"It's a start I suppose," Knox replied. "Don't really know what you fancy, thought I'd take the usual approach."

"I do appreciate the attention to detail, though I'm not exactly one of your usual conquests."

"No, sir, you certainly ain't one of those. Then again I don't really have experience wooing a serious, businesslike guy such as yourself. Maybe you could give me a few tips."

Knox gently placed his hand on William's knee.

"What does it take to woo such a serious chap," Roland continued, his finger lightly training up William's leg.

William just stared at him, allowing the touch and seeing how far he would go. Knox's hand trailed up his thigh. William gently placed a hand on his, his thumb caressing his fingers. William's hand lightly trailed down the sleeve of his jacket, fingers unbuttoning the cuff of his sleeve and rubbing over the light hair of his forearm. Their eyes met, Knox smiled wider.

"Perhaps I should ask what your intentions are this evening," William said. "Do you care for a chaste date or did you have something a little more…inappropriate in mind."

Ronald grinned and winked at him.

"I suppose I'd give you the lead," he said. "I guess the question now is what do you have in mind?"

William simply looked at him for a moment, then picked up his hand; he leaned down and put the back of the had to his lips. The hair on the back of Knox's arm stood up on end. He looked over at Knox, who was looking at him wide-eyed with that stupid grin. William then put Knox's hand on his chest, Knox's fingers crept under the knot of William's tie and slowly loosened it. His other hand came up and undid the buttons on his waistcoat. William took hold of Ronald's arms and pulled him, Ronald scrambled out of his chair and went to his knees in front of William.

William grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him in, kissing him hard. Ronald returned the kiss with passion, pulling off William's tie and unbuttoning his shirt. William's hands grabbed hold of Knox's jacket and yanked it down his arms, Knox put his arms to his sides and threw the jacket to the floor. Ronald's hands went to William's shoulders and did the same favor, William adjusted his position and removed his jacket entirely. Ronald kissed along his jawline then unfastened more buttons, kissing down his neck then across his collarbone. William laid his head back, his fingers unfastening Knox's waistcoat then his tie.

Ronald pried William's shirt open, running his hands over his chest and making a comment about how athletic he must be before his lips trailed over his skin again. William grabbed his collar and pulled him back upright. Ronald straddled his legs and William pulled him down for another hard kiss, one hand throwing off his tie and another pulling his shirt open. Ronald yanked his shirt and his waistcoat off in one motion, both falling in a heap to the floor. William's hands ran over Ronald's chest, feeling his own taut muscles and lightly pinching his nipples. Ronald arched his back and slightly moaned.

Ronald pried off William's waistcoat, then his shirt, William shifted his arms back and let the shirt bunch up underneath his back. Ronald raked his nails over William's bare chest, William kissed him harder in response; licking down the side of his neck. He felt Ronald's thumbs methodically rub down the center of his chest. He shivered and bucked, burying his head in Ronald's chest and gently nibbling his flesh. He swore he heard a tiny snicker, his logical mind butting in for a moment and telling him all this was a bit familiar. Why did he do that little gesture, how did he know that was a sensitive spot? The answers flashed through William's head; maybe Knox had a little chat with a certain someone before this little meeting.

William hid his smirk against Knox's flesh, then continued kissing up his chest and lightly suckling his nipple. The tightness in his trousers was becoming unbearable and he could also feel Knox's desperate tautness against his thigh. He pushed Knox off him and rose from his seat, grabbing his arms and pushing him down on the bed. Knox snickered, raising up slightly and pulling back the comforter and cream-colored sheets. William pushed him back down, straddling him on the mattress on his knees. Knox's hands ran down his chest, the tips of his thumbs rubbing his nipples, then his hands unfastened his belt.

Ronald reached under his bed, producing a blue bottle and lightly waving it. William snatched the bottle from his hand and looked down; lavender-scented oil.

"I see you came prepared," William said.

"Always at the ready, sir," Ronald snickered back.

William put the bottle on the mattress, he really didn't want to think on how many reaper's nether regions had been prepared by or even touched that bottle. They were reapers, after all; it wasn't as if he had to worry about social diseases.

Ronald removed William's belt and threw it to the floor, William did the same with his partner. Both sets of hands were now on each other's trouser buttons; William completed the process first, then rubbed down Ronald's chest and reached under the waistband of his undergarments. He took firm hold of his stiff member and pulled it out. He was a bit larger in that bizarre dream than in actuality, though William wasn't exactly choosy. One hand gently rubbed his cock, the other pulled his trousers down. Ronald let out a soft sigh and arched his back, burying his hair in his pillow. He was now laid nude before him, a few flashbacks of the dream worked their way in but William shoved out the thought. This wasn't a dream taunting him, this was glorious reality.

Knox pulled down William's trousers and undergarments, exposing his own waiting flesh. His hand took a grip around the width and slowly massaged. William let out a light moan, then kicked off the last of his clothing. They massaged each other for a few more moments with hard breaths. William leaned down slightly, taking hold of both their members and rubbing his flesh against Ronald's. Ronald started moaning a little louder.

William was going to ask if he had a silence wall around the room, though he needed to remember how he did not hear the phonograph until he entered the room. Said phonograph clicked for a moment and the needle went back to the beginning, likely charmed to do so. It was nice for background music, though Knox's heaving breaths were a much lovelier sound. He squeezed harder, savoring the feeling of hard flesh against hard flesh. As nice as this felt it was time to get down to business.

He then let go of Knox and took hold of the bottle, uncorking it, and pouring some of the sweet-smelling oil into his hand. He placed the bottle on the side table by the bed, then rubbed the oil over his cock. Ronald planted his feet on the mattress and raised his hindquarters. William went back on his knees and positioned his body between his legs, rubbing oil on his fingers. Two fingertips gently slid into Ronald's entrance.

"Ya don't have to go easy on me," Ronald snickered.

William took that as an invitation. He pushed his fingers inside, Knox drew a sharp intake of air. William stretched out the muscle, feeling he wasn't exactly untouched. He then took hold of his cock and slid himself in, starting a slow thrust. He leaned over, putting his hands on Knox's arms. Knox's eyes were closed and his mouth let out breathy moans. William thrust a little harder, his sensitive flesh found the ideal spot against his wall and he let out his own moans.

Ronald's hands ran down William's chest, his thumbs finding that same spot as before. William thrust deeper an harder, the force knocking Ronald's head against the wall for a moment. Knox smiled again and looked up at him, running the backs of his nails on that same spot then taking a grip on William's hips. Ronald matched William's thrusts and tightened his muscles, closing in on William a little more. William leaned his head back and closed his eyes, savoring every thrust and press of flesh.

His pace quickened and Ronald kept in synch, pants and grunts rose from both of them. William looked down to see the handsome young man underneath him, admiring every inch of quivering flesh. He ran his hands over his stomach, one finger lightly rubbing the tip of his cock. Ronald looked back up at him, hands reaching up and caressing his wrists.

He thrust faster, knowing his moment was almost at hand. William let out a few loud grunts, Knox tightened again and he moved a bit harder. Knox let out a hard, screaming grunt and released over his stomach. This gave William a little more encouragement. He slammed into him, practically knocking his head against the wall repeatedly. At last his own juices burst into Ronald and he gave his own shrill grunt.

William stopped, then pulled out and leaned heavily against the wall. His ears rang and his muscles felt like sacks of sand. Ronald sunk into the mattress and panted hard, William saw his lips quiver, then let out a light laugh.

Ronald then reached under the bed, pulling up a pack of cigarettes and a glass ashtray with a silver lighter inside. He was probably keeping it out of sight at first, or stowing it there for the best opportunity. Always at the ready, so he said. Ronald took one out of the pack, then offered the pack to William. William contemplated for a moment, then took one out as well. He had mostly given this up a few months ago, but this was a special occasion. Ronald took the lighter and lit his cigarette, offering a light to William who accepted it with a nod. William took a deep draw, blowing out slowly with the hint of a sigh.

Ronald pulled himself to a sit with a groan, throwing the pack on the coffee table and positioning the ashtray on the side table. They sat and smoked in silence. William then looked over at his partner, who flicked an ash in the ashtray and gave him a sideways glance. Ronald's mouth curved into a little smirk, William couldn't help but smile a little as well.

"You were bloody amazing," Ronald said, taking a draw.

William simply nodded and took his own drag.

"I can say the same to you as well," William replied, then fully exhaled.

Ronald rubbed his lower back, William sat a little more upright and savored the touch. It went quiet again, William flicked an ash in the ashtray and stole another look at Ronald. He then removed his spectacles, putting the cigarette in his mouth and wiping the sweat and smudges off with the sheet.

"I think what you're going to ask next is, 'What happens now?" Ronald said. He leaned his head against the wall and took a drag, blowing out a few smoke rings.

William put his spectacles back on and took a drag before taking the cigarette from his mouth. He exhaled and contemplated the bookcase for a moment.

"Perhaps," he said. "I'm not interested in courtship, nor am I interested in high emotions."

"Me neither, tell you the truth," Ronald replied. "But I don't want this to lead to cold shoulders neither."

William took a drag, then contemplated the smoke rising from the glowing ember. He gently shook his head.

"Just don't expect any extra accommodations or provisions from me, Mr. Knox, am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal. I ain't doing this to suck up, let's make that clear as well."

"I'll take your word for it."

Ronald took a last drag from his cigarette, then snuffed it out in the ashtray.

"Look, I know about Mr. Sutcliff," Ronald said.

"You spoke with him about me, I know you did," William replied, planting a calm glare on him.

Ronald gave a stiff smirk, then slowly nodded. William shrugged, then took his last draw from his own cigarette.

"Be careful about comparing notes with him," William said. "Confidence means little to that one."

"Oh I know that, rest assured I ain't gonna be flapping my lips with him. I know him well enough."

William snuffed out his cigarette in the ashtray and nodded. He then leaned down and picked his underbreeches off the floor, standing up and putting them back on.

"Think you'd ever want to do this again?" Ronald asked.

William scooped his trousers from the floor and put them on as well. He buttoned his fly and looked down at Knox.

"Honestly, I cannot say I'd oppose that," he replied.

Knox smiled, William leaned down and kissed him. Ronald ran a hand through his hair, his tongue sneaking past his lips. William's mouth slightly opened and their tongues joined. He found himself savoring this moment; it was comfortable, it was honest, it had a hint of danger though that made it feel even better. In this moment they weren't supervisor and subordinate, they weren't junior and senior; they were just two guys, as Knox had said.

William gradually pulled back and looked down at him, Ronald met his gaze and smiled. Both of them knew this moment had to end soon.

William then picked his shirt from the floor. Knox eventually got up and cleaned off, William got mostly dressed though didn't bother buttoning his waistcoat. They gave each other a last kiss and a few parting words. William then phased back to his quarters, entering the sitting room and taking a few paces around to stretch his legs. He felt pleasantly tired.

He settled into the bath a bit later, soaking his stiff muscles and letting himself relax a bit more. When was the last time he had an evening such as this? When was even the last time Sutcliff left his quarters with both in such a disheveled state? It had indeed been too long by his recollection. Perhaps Sutcliff was right about the "need to loosen up part. Perhaps a night of indiscretions accomplished much; he resolved not to feel guilty for this at all. William did resist the temptation to compare the two, it was unfair to the both of them. He then rose from the bath, toweled off, got into his nightclothes, and sunk into bed.

He had another dream that night, one of him and Knox lying on a beach somewhere. They were sitting next to each other in bamboo chairs with glasses of cold wine in one hand, the other hand holding each others. Sutcliff then arrived with a tray of oysters, laying the tray on a blanket across the sand. Both his hands then ran through William and Ronald's hair, he cooed about how lovely they all looked together. William woke up right after, pausing to contemplate his dream, then shaking his head and going back to sleep.

He went to the office the next morning a bit more refreshed, there was an initial feeling of trepidation on the thought of seeing Knox again though that faded quickly.

In the early afternoon, who should come through his doorway but Knox himself. William gave him a slight smile before straightening his expression back to seriousness, Knox was all smiles as usual. He came in with a few reports, asking a few questions about blade sharpening. It was business talk, though something felt lighter. William answered his question, matter-of-factly, though kept his eyes on him the whole time.

There was an unspoken knowing between them, their eyes told that louder than any words could. William actually welcomed a light talk about decent tailors in London, Ronald's recommendation of a good tavern in Piccadilly Circus came with a few winks. This felt like the first equal conversation they ever had; deep down they were just two men, weren't they? Knox dropped off some reports onto William's desk, sneaking a light finger caress then walking off with a smile. William kept his serious visage, though a small smile snuck out for a moment before fading. He felt a bit lighter the rest of the day.

It was later in the evening, about an hour before the end of William's shift when Sutcliff appeared in his doorway. Of course he shut the door behind him, putting up his own sound wall with a few giggles. He just kept with his typing an tried not to look at him, though wasn't exactly minding his presence. A tiny voice in William's mind told him he was glad to see him. Grell then plopped into the chair beside his desk, elbows on the desktop and backside wiggling a little in the chair.

"Might I ask the purpose of this little visit?" William said dourly, writing out a few figures on a notepad.

"You need to ask?" Grell snickered. "A little birdie told me you had a hot date last night."

William glanced at him over the typewriter.

"And what birdie was this? One who is now going to be keeping his mouth shut from now on? Honestly your lust for gossip is plainly tactless, not to mention insulting."

There was no bite in this words, only calm scolding. He thought he would be a bit more perturbed by Sutcliff's loose talk than he was. Then again he should be thanking him, though that thought held little appeal now.

"So how was he? Was our little boy a firecracker or a limp rag? I'm already guessing you pitched; getting you to bottom requires an act of Parliament."

William planted a glare on Grell, who just grinned a little wider. As irritated as he was with this line of query, one important question stuck out in his mind.

"You really aren't bothered are you?" William asked. "I couldn't help but wonder if all your talk was just a ruse, a reason to fight for my affections."

Grell looked at him thoughtfully.

"I told you before, darling, I want to see you loosen up a bit," Grell said, his tone a bit more serious. "Honestly, for as much as I love you, I truly cannot be jealous for you. You cannot be tied down, you cannot be possessed; underneath that stiff business suit you're a lion."

William gazed at him for a moment, seeing those red nails clawing at the air in demonstration. Somehow he felt a tiny bit relieved.

"By Jove, you are capable of some maturity," William said.

"Shocking, isn't it," Grell replied.

William went back to his typing, feeling Grell's elbows scoot across the desk and seeing his choppy red fringe hang in his vision.

"I should host a celebration party, have you and Ronnie over my place, break out the wine…"

William looked up and stared daggers at him, he knew exactly where this was going. Grell's grin and the way he batted his lashes told the rest. William kept his glare for another few seconds, then went back to his work. He was going to give him a snarky response, but for some reason he just couldn't find the words.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a birthday gift for my buddy keiiaru. It started from a conversation we had about pairing Ronald, mostly from how I portray Ronald as hetero. This lead to a personal challenge to write Ronald in an m/m pairing and have it work for the character. William and Ronald is Arthur's OTP and did suggest writing them and I decided to take on this challenge for his birthday.
> 
> I also wanted to do this pairing in a way that didn't necessarily rival or outright oppose the Grell and William pairing. In my headcanon Grell is a hedonist and libertine by personal philosophy, I did want to show him not being jealous with William but willing to swing a little. Unlike watching his crush Sebastian screw that nun when he didn't even get his promised kiss, I figured William could be a different story.
> 
> For my regular readers: consider this a separate storyline that has nothing to do with the "This Immortal Coil" universe. This would complicate things way too much.


End file.
